


In Other Lives (Maybe We'll Meet Again)

by Iteunmul



Series: Simplicity [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Implied Reincarnation, Kid! Junmyeon & Yixing at one point, M/M, Reincarnation, Vampires, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Junmyeon hopes they'll meet again and Yixing knows they will.





	In Other Lives (Maybe We'll Meet Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this post https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/172844125025/1eos-types-of-people-pretty-words

mellifluous (adj.) : a sound that is sweet and smooth - distant laughter, hearing your own footsteps on crunching leaves, lullabies from the heart, faint music with unheard words and a steady beat, the rhythm of one’s heart, rustling bedsheets and swaying curtains

“See what I mean-” Junmyeon yells a little louder, swiftly fluffing out the stiff bedsheet.“- ‘a ‘cottage in the forest’ sounds a lot nicer than ‘ a cabin in the woods’.” While he was in the bedroom of the cottage fixing the sheets, Yixing was in the bathroom changing. As a wedding gift, Yixing’s parents had decided to gift the happy couple with a cosy cottage in the forest- which is where they currently were. After a nice afternoon of walking outside in their favourite nature path- the leaves crunching underneath their feet- they decided to head back to the cottage.

“Huh,” Yixing says chuckling as he walked out of the bathroom, a gray towel slung across his neck. “You’re right it does sound a lot creepier.” He helps Junmyeon out, fluffing the pillows as the other sinks into the fresh sheets, sighing in relief. 

“ _See_ -” Junmyeon shrieks, throwing his hands in the air, “-When I told you years ago you _disagreed_! We fought for _days_ about it Xing!” Junmyeon whines, pouting as Yixing plops down beside him, chuckling again. 

“We were _six_. We fought about a lot of things back then Jun.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Yixing but moves closer to cuddle with him nonetheless, resting his head on Yixing’s chest. Yixing throws his arms around his husband before continuing on. “Like come on, we fought about if fairies existed Jun- and by the way- _they don’t_.”

Junmyeon glares up at Yixing. Sticking his tongue out childishly. “I’m not listening. Your words mean nothing to me- _meanie_.” Yixing chuckles again, rubbing Junmyeon’s back in a weak attempt to get him on his side again. 

“What are you, six?” He teases, “We both know I’m right.” 

Their so close Junmyeon can hear Yixing’s heartbeat beating, a steady beat that’s slowly lulling him to sleep. Too tired and comfortable to mock-argue with Yixing, he opts to say nothing. Mumbling disagreements only he can hear, he snuggles closer. Yixing smiles secretively to himself, knowing he won the ‘argument’. He pulls Junmyeon in impossibly closer, humming a tune to himself. 

Junmyeon falls asleep to Yixing humming a lullaby of all things, one which he remembers from school, with a sweet tune that’s coupled with memories of running the forest trying to find fairies. 

Junmyeon hopes they will be just as happy in other lives as they are in this one.

♥️

merence (n.) : the state of being infatuated with another person- fond eyes and staring a tad too long, daydreams together, soft kisses, wanting to be next to them again, memorizing hidden details and prominent features, the comfort of their scent, fluttering eyelashes

“You want to come with me to the Vampire Kingdom?” Yixing questions, not shocked- but genuinely pleased. Junmyeon says nothing, pulling Yixing in for another soft kiss. Yixing gives in to one kiss- two kisses before he reluctantly pulls away- he has questions to be asked. “Now why would you want to that?”

The man in front of him smiles- and it’s so _breathtaking_ \- not that Yixing could breathe anyways. But his smile was just like everything about him-breathtaking. Heart-stopping even. Prince Junmyeon - the breathtaking, heart-stopping man.The reason why the Vampire Prince had been so drawn to the Fairy Kingdom. From his soft brown hair to his squishy cheeks, the irresistible smile and corny sense of humour, Yixing found himself drawn to him. At first, he was infatuated with him, but now he knows he’s in love. Junmyeon keeps his arms looped around Yixing’s neck, giving a quick peck to Yixing’s nose.

“It is only fair Yixing, you have seen my kingdom- met the citizens and people. I would like to do the same to _your_ people too.” Junmyeon states, staring fondly at Yixing. His hands move to ruffle the back of Yixing’s hair, to tickle his neck despite the vampire’s lack of ‘tickle reflexes’.Yixing laughs anyways- a beautiful sound, one that went unheard of for many, many years. “Besides this way, I can spend more time with you. The distance is becoming too wide Yixing.”

Centuries. It had been centuries since they had last seen each other. Both princes occupied with Kingdom duties. They had militaries to train, realms to go on diplomatic visits to, people to please, and hierarchies to maintain. It was still too long, Yixing willingly admitted that he cracked first- the moment he had a clearing in his schedule he booked it with a visit to the fairy kingdom to visit his much-loved fiancee. “You’re too busy to visit, I’m too busy to visit too.” Yixing murmurs dejectedly, knowing that as much as he wants Junmyeon too- he wouldn’t be able to visit Yixing’s kingdom for a long while.

Junmyeon sighs, eyes flashing disappointingly as he leans in towards Yixing- hand on his neck bringing him in for a slower kiss. This kiss is filled with longing and loneliness and Yixing can feel it, he knows the distant is hard on Junmyeon too but he also knows, in his bones, in his heart, that they will eventually find their happiness. Junmyeon pulls away from the kiss as if sensing Yixing’s thoughts. Immediately leaning in for a hug- which Yixing happily obliges too. 

They always did this, spent the last day together outside in the sun- which contrary to popular belief didn’t harm Yixing. Lying in the grass, arms linked or hands held as they walked down the royal garden paths. Soft kisses shared as they daydreamed of the next time they would be together, the next time they could share their love with the other. The last day was always the hardest.

Yixing takes in everything, drinking in Junmyeon- his little quirks, the way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled. The tiny moles on his neck,- forming a mini-constellation. How his hands were so tiny, and yet they could cause natural disasters the size of the biggest giants. Yixing inhaling his citrusy scent- which smelt better to Yixing than the finest of blood. Taking in the ambiance of the garden, the serenity of the moment. Junmyeon pulls away from the hug, eyes mirroring Yixing’s.

Yixing knows the look in Junmyeon’s eyes well- it’s love. And he’ll never get tired of seeing it over, and over again.

♥️

demure (adj.) : reserved, modest, or shy - hiding smiles behind hands, peeking through fingers, being concealed behind old and worn books, large sweaters that cover the hands, curling up on the side of the sofa, softly tracing shapes over skin, looking through fallen hair

“See I told you!-” Junmyeon whispered hushed, eyes filled with wonder- nose in a thick, worn book. They were curled up on the side of one of the library’s sofas. “-It says here, the vampires and fairies were close allies. I knew I had read it somewhere!” Junmyeon crowed triumphantly. His eyes scanning the pages eagerly as he continued on, “One of the Vampire Princes and the Fairy Princes even got married!” The two of them had decided to spend the day in the library. A ‘study date’ that comprised off no actual studying, and Junmyeon re-reading his favourite mythology and fantasy books.

Yixing bit back a smile, knowing that Junmyeon would get pouty if he teased him. “That’s still weird Jun. Can you imagine if I was a vampire- and you were a fairy, and then we got _married_. Is that not weird?” Junmyeon turns to properly face Yixing, closing the book and setting it on his lap.

“What are you saying?-” Junmyeon gasps dramatically, hands covered by his long sweater flying to his chest. “-That’d it be weird if we got married?” His facial expression is comical to Yixing. Eyes open wide, mouth open slightly with his nose turned upwards- but the playfulness gleaming in his eyes show that he’s not actually offended. 

Yixing chuckles, bringing his book up to cover his face from the harm of Junmyeon’s glare. “No, I’m saying it’d be weird if we were a vampire and fairy and we got married.” Junmyeon’s hand reaches over the book covering Yixing’s face and playfully swats it. Yixing lowers the book grinning widely at his boyfriend. “It wouldn’t be weird at all if we got married.” 

Junmyeon actually flushes at this, instantly covering his face with his hands. The sweater paws that were covering his fingers slowly slide down his hands. Previous brazen attitude quickly washing away at Yixing’s words. Junmyeon’s right eye peeks out from his fingers. “God Yixing-” His words are muffled by his hands but still clear enough for Yixing to make them out. “-You can’t just say things like that!”

Yixing grins, watching as Junmyeon’s right eye instantly spots his dimple. He leans in, awkwardly kissing Junmyeon’s hands. 

Yixing knows him and Junmyeon will never stop finding each other.

♥️

ameliorate (v.) : to make something (bad or unsatisfactory) better - deep breaths, determined eyes and strong footsteps, pep talks in the mirror, strong hands pushing you forward, tight hugs and even tighter bonds, self healing, the smell of victory

“We are going to do this,” Yixing said to himself in the mirror confidently. “We are going to _do this_!” He repeated louder. The words ringing in the empty bathroom. They were going to do this. They were going to win this war. He would finally feel the satisfaction of victory- the sense of relief of finally _winning_. They were going to win this war whether it killed them or not. 

And it probably would.

Yixing gripped the counter tighter. Observing himself in the mirror, the lines etched in his face from years of battle, the hardness in his eyes- trained to find enemies and silence them with one smooth sword move. He could feel it in his bones, in his heart, something was going to change today. Smoothing his hair out and quickly slipping his armour on, one last glance at the mirror before he leaves his chambers. Yixing had one more place to visit- and it’s probably for the last time.

The infirmary. 

It was heartbreaking for Yixing. His friends, his family, most dead and forgotten. Others so ravaged by darkness they barely had an inkling of an idea who Yixing was. They hardly remembered the good times spent together laughing, talking. The late night drinks and the secrets shared. Most of it laid buried with their bodies in the battlefield. It was as if the War had stripped everyone of everything happy, of everything joyful.

Yixing’s footsteps echoed through the halls strong and loud compared to the eerie quietness that seemed to be settled down everywhere. Reaching the doors of the infirmary he gives it a strong push- the doors were heavy laid in a weak attempt to keep out possible enemies. Yixing really had one destination in mind. Weaving through the lanes of white beds, eyes straying to watch mournfully as another warriors face was covered in a stark white sheet. It was interesting how white somehow represented the deaths in the infirmary. His eyes scan the place until they’re met with a shock of pink hair. 

Kim Junmyeon. 

Yixing speeds up, pace determined, eyes bright as he reaches his bed. Junmyeon looks incredibly tiny. Curled up on the bed, hair mussed, fingers occasionally twitching in sleep. He was probably dreaming of his last mission- the one that left him in this terrible weak condition and left his teammates dead. His eyes flutter open as if they sensed Yixing approaching. Junmyeon moves immediately to sit up, elbows bending slowly as he weakly lifts himself up. Yixing stands beside his bed, watching Junmyeon struggle to get up. 

He never let Yixing help him. 

Once he’s up Junmyeon smiles- a real smile. His eyes crinkling, cheeks becoming increasingly shiny under the bright light. “Today’s the day!” Junmyeon sing-songs quietly, watching Yixing sit carefully on the edge of the bed. Yixing grins back. Happy that Junmyeon was in good mood. Happy that despite the gloominess of the war and his injuries- Junmyeon was always in a good mood. 

“You felt it too?” Yixing asks. Knowing that he didn’t have to clarify the weird feeling floating around. The feeling of _hope_ , the smell of victory. 

Junmyeon hums, looking Yixing slowly in the eyes. “You better do your best out there.” 

Out there. There being the battlefield. Where Yixing as no longer just _Yixing_. Where instead he was the best warrior on the field. The one soldiers on both sides feared and admired. The battlefield where so many lives were lost- but so much progress was made. “When do I never do my best?” Yixing teases. Poking Junmyeon’s leg for fun.

Junmyeon laughs, a happy contrast compared to the dullness of the infirmary. “That’s right, you’re right. You always do your best, but you should still be careful.-” Junmyeon trails off, eyeing Yixing’s bruises and wounds from the battle. “- You better come back to me Yixing.” There’s a finality in Junmyeon’s voice- he believed Yixing would come back. The happiness in his eyes wavering only slightly with worry. 

Junmyeon wasn’t always happy and cheerful. When he was first injured, so broken beyond help, he was miserable- unhappy, nightmares shook him to the core and he sat in silence, mourning his loved ones. But Yixing helped him- they helped each other. Guiding the other through the darkness, giving each other company and helping them see. Junmyeon was the only reason why Yixing still fought, the only reason Yixing tried. 

Because the hope of them living happily- the hope of them getting their well deserved happy ending, was enough to motivate Yixing through. Yixing stands up- the sunlight was streaming in through the windows and it was time for him to leave. The last day. The last fight. 

Junmyeon holds his arms out to Yixing and Yixing doesn’t hesitate to slide into them. Junmyeon holds the hug, hugging him tightly- the reasons behind the hug not being said but Yixing knows. He knows Junmyeon is scared that Yixing won’t come back- that this might not be the last day at all. As they pull away from the hug Yixing holds Junmyeon’s hands tightly, making sure to look him in the eyes. 

“I meant what I said, I’ll do my best.-” Yixing repeats quietly “-and I’m coming back for you Junmyeon.”  
Junmyeon says nothing, softly kissing each of Yixing’s hands, looking back at him teary-eyed, but determination present in them. “You’re coming back.” He says firmly. Yixing nods, slowly letting go of Junmyeon’s hands, bowing down slightly to give him a final peck on the head. 

He could feel it in his bones, in his heart. This was the last day. 

They were going to win the war.

♥️

tintinnabulation (n.) : a ringing or tinkling sound - fairies flying under treetops, the chime of a bell at the door, sounds of the creek nearby, wind chimes softly moving in the breeze, the notification sound of a loved one, sparkling shoes and twinkling eyes, the sounds of the stars

 _The great war between the two worlds lasted for decades upon decades. After millions of lives lost Fairies-whom were normally the peaceful mediators in wars- decided to join the war. They took the side of the creatures of light. Helping to end the war with the building of the light cannon- a cannon so powerful the-_

Junmyeon is snapped out of his reading trance by the tinkling sound of the silver bell attached to the door of the apothecary- signaling when someone came in. He quietly set the book down as a hooded figure approached the counter. Heart pounding Junmyeon’s mind spun paranoid fantasies and fears of all the horror books where someone had been killed by a mysterious hooded figure- but all those fears evaporated when the hooded figure majestically took off the hood- revealing stark black hair. Dimples, a pair of mischievously twinkling silver eyes. Things Junmyeon normally associated with the very man he was enraptured by- Prince Yixing. 

The soon-to-be leader of the peaceful fairy nation. Kind and generous, cold and calculating, smart and witty. Samples of words used to describe him. 

“You’re not supposed to be here, your highness.” Junmyeon reprimanded, although they both knew Junmyeon was happy to see him. Lifting the bar that marked where the shop ended and the desk began, he stepped over the desk to walk closer to Yixing. He was even more handsome in person, the pictures and paintings drawn in books and portraits never did him justice. They never captured the way his eyes shone, the way his shoes sparkled, and Junmyeon’s personal favourite- how deep his dimples really were.

“I needed company, and yours is my favourite. So the risk was worth it.” The prince replied easily, grinning. Pulling up a wooden chair from the side, gracefully sitting on it. Junmyeon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Hoping that the warmth in his cheeks wasn’t showing. The books never mentioned how cheesy the Prince was either. A glance outside indicated that the Prince had snuck out, using the darkness of the night to hide his light and the twinkling sound of the stars to cover the noise from his footsteps. Other creatures would not normally pick up on those sounds- but it was natural for fairies. 

“You could have the company of anyone you wanted, all you’d have to do was request it. The Vampire Queen, The royal advisors of the Werewolves. Their company in an instant-” Junmyeon snapped his fingers to accentuate his words “-if you asked.” Junmyeon pulled up a step-stool to retrieve drinks for the two of them. Mango for the Prince and strawberry for himself. 

Yixing frowned at Junmyeon’s comment, watching as the brunette pulled a chair for himself. “Their company is boring- you know that is a truth.” 

Junmyeon snorted at that, handing the Prince his drink. Sitting down Junmyeon observed the Prince. It was almost as if He was _meant_ to be royalty. The Gods had sculpted the picture-perfect prince. Handsome and kind, level-headed and responsible. But Junmyeon knew from the late nights spent together whispering secrets in the secrecy of the rivers and creeks, where the tumbling water hushed all their words- that Yixing wanted the opposite. He didn’t want to be Prince of the Fairies, he wanted to be normal a citizen. Who would walk outside without being swamped by people, who could party without consequences, love who he wanted. 

“Their company is beneficial- unlike mine.” Junmyeon reminded. He reminded himself, he reminded the Prince, he reminded the very air he breathed and the songs he sang. It would be impossible for them to be together. Yixing had duties, and Junmyeon did too. Duties that included helping his Grandma and not falling hopelessly for the Prince. It was a bit too late for the latter. Junmyeon would kill himself reminding, reminding himself that it would never work out. 

Almost like how Yixing’s hair was a reminder to him. Fairies normally had lighter hair colours, browns and blonds, but Yixing’s was stark black. A reminder of all the lives lost during the Great War. As if the Royals were cursed for joining the effort so late, every heir born after the War had pitch black hair. A reminder of the darkness that almost swallowed nations whole. 

“Is it a crime to seek the company of my best friend?” The prince questioned, eyebrow raised, cooly sipping his drink. 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, his drink suddenly tastes bitter. 

_‘Ah yes’_ , Junmyeon thinks to himself, _‘best friend’_. The stone-cold reminder that all Junmyeon was, all Junmyeon would be, was Yixing’s best friend.

♥️

gambol (v.) : to run or skip around playfully, frolic - childhood nostalgia and memories, daisies in a field, flower crowns, interlocked hands and running together, happily kicking feet, whispered secrets and untold stories, sunny forests, hiding creatures of myth, brilliant smiles

“I feel like I know you!” His new friend- Junmyeon asked, pursing his lips while looking at Yixing with wide, bright eyes. They just met, Yixing vacationed in the same cottage area as Junmyeon’s cousins did. “Like...like we’ve met before! Which is weird because I’m sure I’ve never met you before? Unless it was at Minseok’s birthday party. His parents invited the _whole family_ \- Minseok doesn’t even talk to half of them!” Junmyeon rambled on as they left the daisy field. Just moments ago an excited Junmyeon had squealed at the daisy field, loudly yelling that they should make flower crowns. Yixing happily obliged, taking Junmyeon’s small and squishy hand, tugging him towards the field with the flowers. 

Now they were leaving it, Yixing had wanted to go to the forest and Junmyeon was more than happy to take them. Hands still interlocked as tiny legs ran excitedly to the forest at the edge of the town. They had only stopped once- when Junmyeon’s flower crown fell off. The two kids stumbled into the sunny forest, falling happily in the fallen leaves. “That’s ‘cause we were meant to be best friends Jun!” Yixing giggled, taking his flower crown off and setting it down in a pile of leaves. Junmyeon giggled back, shushing Yixing quickly as he settled down comfortably. 

“You have to talk quietly Xing, you don’t want to disturb the forest creatures!” 

“Forest creatures?” Yixing questioned, head tilted. “Forest creatures as in bugs? Or.. animals?” 

“No forest creatures like-” Junmyeon moves in closer to Yixing, so close Yixing can see just how blue Junmyeon’s tongue was from the lollipop he had earlier. Whispering reverently to Yixing. “ _-fairies_.” Junmyeon smiles brilliantly, eyes bright with wonder. 

Yixing however, blinks in surprise. Not as amazed by the woodland creatures-that was not what he was expecting. “Fairies? I don’t know Jun…” he hesitates to continue, but Junmyeons pleasant smile helps him continue on. “..do they really exist”

Junmyeon gasps, quickly looking around as if he would see a fairy pop out of nowhere. “Yixing!-” He whispers, clearly shocked by Yixing’s words. “-You can’t say that _in_ the forest!” The quizzical look on Yixing’s face is enough for Junmyeon to scoot closer, whispering his words as if they were a great secret. “They _live_ in the forest Xing, if you want to say they don’t exist, say where they _won’t hear!_ ” Yixing nods, that makes sense to him. Maybe the idea of fairies isn’t so crazy after all. There was something comforting about the thought of little fairies whizzing around them, adding to the magical ambiance of the a forest.

“Ooh, maybe to please them, we should make a wish!” Junmyeon whispers excitedly, taking his flower crown and undoing a knot. Yixing is now more so confused than in denial. A wish? Fairies were supposed to grant wishes so maybe they could wish for something as an apology. Eager to apologize to the fairies Yixing does the same, undoing a knot in his flower crown. He then takes an end from Junmyeon’s flower crown and ties the two together. 

Now what was two flowers crown, is one medium-sized line of flowers tied together. Junmyeon held tightly onto one end, and Yixing held tightly to the other. After a few moments of silence, Yixing spoke up. “Now what do we wish for?” Junmyeon furrowed his brows, clearly thinking hard before his face brightened up. 

“I’ve got it!” Junmyeon grinned. Clearing his throat to ‘speak’ to the fairies. “Hey Fairies! Or um..dear fairies?” Yixing snickered in the uncertainty in his friends’ voice, Junmyeon stuck his tongue out before continuing. “My friend and I would very much like to make a wish!” There’s an awkward silence that follows, only the sounds of the forest echoing in their ears. Birds chirping and the creek water flowing. 

Junmyeon continues on, “I would like to wish for, eternal friendship!” He grins brilliantly again, eyes turning into little half-moons as he grins at Yixing, who looks surprised at first, but doesn’t hesitate to return smiles just as widely back. “Your turn to wish Xing.” Junmyeon reminds him after a few seconds of giddy smiles. 

Yixing clears his throat, “Hey fairies,” Junmyeon sticks his tongue out again-still blue from the lollipop- as Yixing cheekily shows off his confidence. “I’d like to wish for eternal friendship too.” 

“Hey!-” Junmyeon protests, “-You can’t wish for the same thing, it cancels it out!” he whines. 

Yixing ignores Junmyeon’s complaints, talking over him in a way he would only do if he were truly comfortable with the other person- despite them only meeting each other a few hours ago. “I wish that no matter, I’ll always meet Junmyeon!” Junmyeon’s brows furrowed in confusion at Yixing’s words, he slowly mouths the words, trying to find sense in them. “In other lives Jun.” Yixing clarifies. The spark in Junmyeon’s eyes come back after Yixing’s words- eyes indicating just how happy the little boy was. 

“In other lives...” Junmyeon echoes, happy. The sunlight bouncing off his face.

“In other lives.” Yixing repeats, lips stretching into a strangely familiar, dimple displaying smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo heyo thanks for reading! WOo you made it! For those who are confused there are two ways (i think- it's really up to you) on how to read/ approach this. 
> 
> 1\. Each 'aesthetic' represents a completely different life-cycle
> 
> 2\. Each 'aesthetic' regarding the fantasy element show different life cycles, and each 'aesthetic' with the human realm is the SAME lify cycle
> 
> If you found any more ways feel free to tell me!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <33333


End file.
